Bath Time!
by DAKL15
Summary: ONESHOT! this is RusPan  Ivan x Kiku  When Japan visit Russia to spend the night, Russia has something he want to try with his "friend" over the night when everyone in his house hold was gone and its just them two alone.


**RusPan**

Kiku walked around Russia in the freezing snow. He was going to deliever a letter to Ivan, because his boss decided for him to be friends with the strong nation. The Japanese man (aka Kiku Honda) took hours to arrive at the Russian's (aka Ivan Braginski) house after all it was snowing and it was two-feet of snow and hard to walk upon. Meanwhile with Ivan he was in his office not suspecting any visits at all he was glad though because his sisters were out on their **'girls-day-out'** thing and the baltics had to go to their homes for a while.

**-DING DONG-**

Ivan walked to open the mansion's door "oh, Privet, drug!" He smiled his chidishly smile at the shorter male. "H-heh, K-konnichiwa ogenki desu ka?" The black haired huge brown eyes japanese man responded "I'm good and you?" He let the other walk in. Kiku walked in melting the snow off him in the warmth of Ivan's home. "I-im good, excuse me Russia-san, but I have to give you this" Kiku handed Ivan a small envelope as the taller male took it and read it. He smiled almost a smirk. "I haven't read it yet.." The Japanese man looked pretty serious, "Nyet, its okay commrade.. The letter says you'll be staying here for a bit and I don't mind.. You don't da?" _Ivan grinned he always had feelings towards Kiku but he thought he could have a shot at making __**Kiku become one with him.**_

"Oh. H-hai!" Kiku shyly looked away blushing rosey pink color on his cheeks which _Ivan thought it was cute_. "Good! Well.. I have a problem though, your room isn't clean.. You can come sleep with me da?" that made the black haired male blush darker into a crimson like color. "I-i..-" he was cutt off by Ivan "good! I'll be upstairs waiting then, make yourself at home lyubit'" he walked off up the stairs having a certain Japanese man blushing crazily. Kiku took his shoes off to the side where the others were then headed up stairs to only hear Ivan in the bath tub and peeks falling into the bathroom. The Russian got startled and tensed up until he realized it was Kiku. "Oh lyubit' want to take a bath with me? Da?" Ivan smiled like his nakeness was nothing and Kiku got up quickly "ah, sumimasen!"

"Nyet, come join me Japan"

"B-but..."

Russia continued to smile sweety at Japan

"H-hai..." Kiku gave up, quickly undressed and sat into the bathtub with Ivan smiling face. _**Japan feels awkward when he felt something poking him from behind and looked down in the water and blushed madly.**__ Russia thought his chance would be now to have sex with the smaller male._

_Ivan pulled Kiku to face him on his lap having Kiku's legs spread on the sides of his own. Kiku placed his hands down on Ivan's shoulders as Ivan teasingly runs a hand down to Kiku's crotch stroking it gently having the Japanese man moan from the strokes. Ivan smirked kissing his neck making Kiku gasp as one spot was touched from Ivan's lips. Ivan also teased Kiku's entrance with his only length "R-Russia..p-prease.." Kiku pleaded blushing and slightly panting as Ivan nodded and setting him down slowly onto his crotch making Kiku gasp loudly and moan gripping Ivan's shoulder from the pain. Kiku gestured Ivan when he was ready as Ivan thrusted into him._

_Russia continued thrusting into Japan and stroking him, Japan couldn't take it and release into the bath water and Russia's hand. Russia could take it but after pounding onto Japan's spot and hearing him moan next to his ear he soon released into the Japanese man. That didn't mean that after they release it was soon over, they had three more hardcore rounds with eachother in different positions. Loud screaming and pleasurable moans with water swooshing around all night, the duo finally was sleep into the bed by morning time._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>_ OH HO HO_**

**_THIS WAS FOR MEIN PARTAY PANTS and you know who you are!_**

**_Haha anyways this is RUSSIA X JAPAN (aka IVAN X KIKU)_**

**_ so yeah I was glad to make it and I hope you all enjoy it especially you partay pants! _**

**_Please, review and do your thing! its ONESHOT and its pretty short!_**

_**Become one with Mother Russia Da? :D**_

_**(( 'Privet, drug!' Is 'Hello,Friend' -Russian**_

_**'Konnichiwa ogenki desu ka?' Is 'hello, how are you?' -Japanese**_

_**'Lyubit' Is 'love' -Russian**_

_**'Hai' Is 'Yes' -Japanese**_

_**'Nyet' Is 'No' -Russian**_

_**'Da' Is 'Yes' -Russian ))**_


End file.
